Leave
by VoodooClown17
Summary: Alternate ending to "I Hate You, Don't Leave Me". What if Beast Boy decided to leave Raven. How will that effects Raven and the team?


**Hello everyone:)**

**Before jumping into the story, MASSIVE thanks to Allen Blaster for letting me use his story and tweaked it a little. You should read that first to make sense of my story.**

**So I decided to take a break from "have a few laughs" because I didn't think about dialogue or plots through. So… here we are, I don't have much experience in writing one-shot, so it can turn out to be either good or bad. Anyways, just jump into the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: if I own TT, I would make BBrae a thing.**

* * *

**Leave**

"Please… don't leave me Gar." She begged again.

Beast Boy looked to the open window. It could be so easy to say no, to just fly away and never come back. She had hurt him enough before. He'd be somewhat validated to hurt her back. 'Could I even go through with all this again? What if tomorrow comes and she's back to her previous state? Could I take it if she became her old self again? Could I take another heartbreak?'

He sighed. 'I can't take it anymore, I already made up my mind' he thought to himself. Then he told her the most heartbreaking thing she ever heard.

"I'm sorry Raven" he pushed her off his body. Looking at her with a sad eye. She covered her mouth, don't want to hear what he wants to say. "Every time I tried to bring you out of darkness, you refuse to accept my help. You treated me like I was worthless, yelled at me, taunt me. For once, the friend _I _trust the most is the friend that never considered me as a _friend_". After he said, Raven realized that he was right. She always taunts him, yelled at him. But she always considered him as her friends, her _best _friend.

"But Gar…" she spoke, trying to hold the tears inside her. But then have cut her off.

"No 'but' Raven. I already made up my mind, I can't take another heartbreak anymore" he turned away from her. Closing his eyes, he then sighed. "Goodbye Raven" he then morphs into a hawk, and fly away into the darkness of the night.

"But… I really loved you Garfield, and I love no one else" she whimpered through her sobbing. Tears started to free-falling down her face. She sank into her knees with wide eyes, she can not believe that he left. It was too hard to bear. Then she noticed something on the floor, a penny which on one side are colored green, and the other side colored purple. This makes Raven cried even more, she picked up a penny and she held it to her chest, she still feels warm from the owner's body.

* * *

_The next day _

A group of three, two walking, one floating, were traveling down the hallway of the Tower. Their destination was in sight on the far right of the hallway. A door clearly labeled **Beast Boy**.

"_Sniff_, do you think our friend is still in there?" Starfire asked. Her eyes were a mixture of green and red from her crying.

Cyborg shrugged. "Mainframe says BB's window opened somewhere around midnight. And it's been open ever since. I'm not sure if he left, or if he was simply hot. He's done it before Star."

Starfire sniffed again, and Robin gently rubbed her back. "Don't worry Star. I'm sure he's still in there cleaning or something." Robin didn't sound as certain as he usually would though when he said it.

The group of three stood in front of the door. "Cyborg, do you have the override on you?" Robin asked.

"Yep, just give me one second… and…" Cyborg said as he put the keyword for Beast Boy in the door. **Grass Stain Sucks at Mega Monkeys V**

The door let out a small beep before the door slid open. The trio can't see anything inside the room. But when they squinted, they saw a figure moving back and forth. The team already in the fighting post. They slowly walk to the figure in the middle of the room.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Robin commands. No answer.

"Now I don't want to hurt ya, so listen to him" Cyborg said. Still no answer.

Starfire is now pissed. She flies toward the figure and grabbed its throat, despite the other yelling no. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she asked with a powerful voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH FRIEND BEAST BOY?!" she about to deliver a punch when the hood is falling, revealing Raven. The whole team's gaps, her state is unimaginable. Her hair is now ruffled and she has a bag around her eyes, showing that she doesn't sleep the whole night. Her eyes are red from crying, the team can see dried tear tracks across her face. She whispered something like "don't leave me" and "come back, I really loved you". She is silently sobbed, the team doesn't understand what is happening to Raven.

Robin tries to ask "Raven are you…"

"Ok?" Cyborg finished. She shook her head.

"What is happening to you? And where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. It's weird that Raven, the strongest Titans, the one who never showed any emotions, is crying and feels so… weak. Raven points to the window, then to a penny in her hand, then to herself. Everyone understands that Beast Boy is left. They all know that Raven has a feeling for Beast Boy, for her to cry means that she is confessed to him, and he rejects it. The team can only hope he will return.

"It's ok Raven" Robin said as he pats her shoulder. He also hurt that Beast Boy is left without saying goodbye.

"No, it's not"

Cyborg, being what Raven described as big brother. Knows what Raven need.

"You know what, we should give Raven some time. It's hard for her" he and the others walk out of the room. Words still ranging in her ears. After 5 minutes, she speaks "I'm sorry Garfield, for hurting you for so long" she whispered. Then she chanted her mantra with a shaky voice. "Azarath metrion zinthos" she created a portal, then teleported back to her room. Not knowing, the team is still listening to her the whole time.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Things get pretty messy since Beast Boy left, Raven _never _left her room, no matter to eat or the villain terrorizing the city. Heck, no one knows if she is even alive or not. After all, they never heard anything inside the room.

Today is another day, Raven is still in her room doing gods know what. The other eats pancakes silently. But then TV flashes up, revealing that someone called them. They raised eyebrows in confusion, no one ever called them. Robin decided to answer the call. Then a familiar green figure shows up.

"Hi guys, miss me?" he asked. It took them ten seconds to realize what is happening. Then they shout in unison "BEAST BOY!"

"Geeze my ears, stop shouting at me" he said

"Oi grass stain, do you know how much _she_ missed you?" Cyborg asked.

"Huh? Who?" he answered. Not knowing what is happening in two weeks at the tower.

"Raven" Robin answered. Then his face turns to a serious one.

"Yeah about that…" he scratches his head. "You see… someone knocks some idea into my head and I realized that I hurt her so much. So… tomorrow I'll return" he said with a smile.

"Wait… do you mean"

"Yes ladies and gents, tomorrow Beast Boy will officially return to Teen Titans" he said proudly with a smile on his face.

"Oh how joyous! I should tell friend Raven about this!" but before Starfire could fly to Raven's room. Beast Boy stops her.

"No Starfire!" he shouted, everyone looks at him, surprised. "I want it to be a surprise, ya know" he said. Everyone nodded. "Good, see you guys tomorrow" then the screen turns black, ending the conversation.

"Well, can't believe that he'll be back" Cyborg said with a smile. He's gonna get his best friend back.

"Yes! I should prepare to make a pudding of happiness" she said, she doesn't realize terrified looks on her friends' faces.

"Star, we know that _none _of your food seems to safe for anyone with human genes in their bodies" Robin said. Starfire face is drop.

"Hey!" shouted Cyborg. "We could order some vegetarian pizzas, my treat" the others nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Me too Star, me too"

* * *

_That night_

In the Ops room, a black portal form out of nowhere appears in the middle of the room. Walking out of the portal is Raven who is wearing her black cloak, she wore this only once in Azarath when she was so depressed. She walks to the kitchen and grabs something. She tested on herself and it slices through her skin with ease. She smiled to herself, 'perfect' she thought 'Finally, I can release all my pain. I'm sorry Gar, for everything I've done' She summons the portal, then disappear into her room.

* * *

_Next morning_

The team is waiting anxiously in the Ops room. Ten minutes later, a green hawk flew into the room, turning itself into Beast Boy.

"Hi guys" he said

"Oh friend Beast Boy!" she pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. "We're so miss you!"

"Star…Can't…Ugh…Breath" he manages to speak. Starfire quickly released him. Then Cyborg approaches him.

"Good to see you again, Chrome dome"

"Same to you, Grass stain" Cyborg said. He chuckled.

"Robin look, I didn't mean to leave you and the team. I just…" he paused, not sure what to say.

"It's okay, that is in the past. Now, the important thing is that you're back" Robin smile, then he pats Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"Now that's out of the way. Where's Raven? I own her an apology" he said. He needs to make sure that she was okay.

"I'll get her. She is going to be happy to know that you're back" Cyborg said, then he walked to Raven's room.

"Thanks Cy"

* * *

_With Cyborg _

'I hope that she'll forgive him for leaving her' he thought. He reaches Raven's room but he noticed that something is wrong, normally he would hear some sounds like her sobbing, levitating sound or even a walking sound. But today it was quiet, not even a single sound is heard. He tried to knock the door "Raven, can you meet me at the Ops room? We have something to show you" no sound is heard. "Raven? Raven? Are you there?" he asked. Again, no sound is heard. He started to feel a bad vibe from this. "Raven, I'm coming in" he overrides the door like he did with BB's door. The door opens to reveal Raven in her bed. 'Huh? Normally she would be awake by now' he shakes Raven to wake her up.

But she won't wake

He started to irritated, she _should _be awake by now! He throws her blankets over. Then he gasped. He was speechless at the sight. On the bed, lies Raven's body. Her body is filled with cuts, most of them are dried. Besides her bed is a kitchen knife with a tip covered with blood. Besides a knife lays a letter, on the title it writes _dear Garfield _so he doesn't want to read it.

After a full minute, he finally found his voice back. He screamed then yelled the first thing he could think of. "Guys! Help!"

* * *

_In the Ops room_

They were chatting with each other when they heard Cyborg's screamed then his voice "Guys! Help!" they quickly run to Raven's room to find her dead body lying on the bed with a knife and a letter next to her. They all gasped, Raven is dead! They can't believe it.

"Wha…" is all that Beast Boy can say. He is too shocked to process anything.

"BB…" Cyborg said. He also shocked to see her little sis dead. "There is a letter besides a knife. It was titled 'dear Garfield' you should read it"

"Ok…" he whispered. Tears falling down his face.

* * *

_A week later _

All of Jump City learns about Raven's death, they all came to her funeral, even villain decided to stops their crimes for a week to respect her death. What they didn't know is that her body isn't in the coffin but in the titan's island. Every titan came to visit her grave, but the saddest titans are Beast Boy, he never stops crying throughout the whole funeral. When the funeral finishes, Beast Boy put a red rose in front of her grave. Then he looked at it one more time before he left.

_Raven_

_A true hero_

_A true friend_

He returned to his room to find a letter that Raven give him. He never read it since her death, now is the opportunity to read it. He unfolds the letter and read it, a short letter brought tears to his eyes once more time.

_Dear Garfield _

_Because I love you, I will let you go. I'm sorry, for everything _

_Raven_

* * *

**Author's note**

**How was it everyone? Is it good or bad? I almost cried when I write this one-shot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I'll keep uploading my stories regularly, it may take some time. But until then…**

**See you next time:)**


End file.
